Teleconferencing may be used to enable communication among parties in various geographical locations in person. Videoconferencing is a type of teleconferencing that allows users to see one another during a teleconferencing session. Further, desktop sharing sessions may be used to permit computer users to access other user's desktop items remotely.
Conventional videoconferencing, telepresence, and desktop sharing techniques do not provide mobility to a participant. Although mobile teleconferencing schemes have been introduced in the art, most of these methods suffer from bandwidth, quality, and latency issues dictated by the mobile communication networks.